cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kato Drakstar, The Man of Legend.
Biography "If you do not like your life, then change it to something you do." - Kato Drakstar This guy is a man of legend. Some say he is a Hero, a Villian, a Nuesance, etc. Most people say he is the most respected man in the Clone Wars. He is Kato Drakstar (Circa. 3995 B.B.Y. - ) a old Jedi Master. He is a myth to most except those who meet them, and now people want to know what his story is. The Old Republic Kato Drakstar was born during the time of the Old Republic, circa. 3972 B.B.Y. He is a Human Male most known for smuggling stuff in and out of Coruscant. Though he became a Jedi one day by meeting a Jedi Exile in the Market District in Level 1313 on Coruscant. Then he went on a journey to find the Sith Lord who killed the Jedi Exile. His name was Darth Andros. He then killed him on Onderon by blasting him off a balcony into a chasm. After that, He went on a mission to Hoth in a block of Carbonite and crash landed there. The Nova Wars During 38 B.B.Y. , He got awoken by a Pantoran Jedi named Luha ExoMoon. a Jedi Knight of good status. She came to investigate a disturbance in the Force, a supposed Jedi Exile. She found me instead on that barren tundra in a carbonite brick. Luha was one of the many Jedi in search of me, after my dissapeareance in the Jedi and Sith Wars. When she found me, she could not believe who i was. Luha took me back to the Jedi Temple Medical Facility and i woke up with some Jedi standing above me, examing my midi-clorian count. I almost got killed by some other Jedi, then i told them who i was. They instantly told the Jedi Council. I was now a Padawan Learner under Master Luha ExoMoon. My first assignemt took me to Onderon, to the Sith Fortress where i killed Darth Andros. I had to get some data files on the Sith. I met Xalandra Nova there, she was known as Ree Shalla back then. She was a nice person, emphasis on was. She was known for being the leader of Dark Nebula, a criminal organization known for pirationg, smuggling, and espionage. I tried to be allies with them yet it did not work. I learned that a lot of people hated Nova for her work and there was soon to be a war. Thats where i met the Pure Clan Senate and their leader, Daniel Greenpulser. He was not fond of me when i first came, yet he got used to me and offered me a Job. I joined instantly. Everyone was at awe when they first saw me and heard of my stories. Then everyone declared war on Nova. I was one of the first to fight her. After that, there was two more wars. The first two we had a truce which i made myself. The third we won. Yet Nova left into exile. I was soon left without anything to do. I went on a Journey to find out what happened to me after the Old Republic. Altair Drakstar, The Assassin. When i came back, everyone thought i was dead. There were very few who still thought i was out there in the galaxy. I then took the name of Altair Drakstar, after my Great Uncle. I found out i became a legend in my own right, just how Nova did in hers. I train more and more everyday, waiting for what is to come. I tell the stories of my former life and tell them who i was. I still live on. Ever since i came back, i have met new people in the Galaxy. These people did not know of the Nova Wars and there were few of us to tell the story. There was a long peace. I trained during then and looked to the news to see what would happen next. It made me nervous, like a calm before the storm. I had a few people who thought they could take down the legend. They all failed due to their own pride. It was saddening. They had chances to walk away yet they saw it to their own end. The Split. After i came back to my spot in the Pure Clan, everything was in chaos. The Senate and the Council did not agree with everything. I tried to help with their matter yet nothing couldn't be done. Sarah Wolf was mad with Daniel because of this because Pure Clan was feeling like it was being downgraded. Now before i left there was two other people who left, Tey Voro and Natalie Bactapack. I was the third person to leave the Senate. Then the revolt happened. I seeked refuge with Sarah in Pure Clan and we planned to take over the Senate. It did not work. We made a compromise, they left Pure Clan out of the Senate and the Senate reformed. It was good for a while. We were happy with that for a little bit. Until Tey Voro came back and caused madness. During this time he was controlled by a Sith Lord yeti helped him gain his control. He wanted me to teach him so i agreed. He was trying to help in his own way at the time yet he made too many demands. We did emergency power to help yet the Council and the Senate split apart that day. After about a week we made a compromise. The Senate was not the same. Order 66. "I knew that this day was going to happen." I said. Order 66 was happening. Clone troopers were killing their Jedi Generals and Palpatine became a Sith Lord. I was one of the few who survived the attack. I met up with the only people i knew who could help me, Daniel Greenpulser and Sarah wolf555. They were the only people i knew were alive. I went after Palpatine myself. I got close to beating him, yet he was better. I escaped with my life. I went to Tatooine after that. I knew Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker and i knew that he would not venture to this planet. I also figured i could hide out there and be safe for a while. Back to the old Grind. During my exile, i went about my smuggling business as usual. Though this time i was more cautious. I knew the Empire was after me and still wanted my hide. Around this time i trained and explored, hoping to find more of the missing Jedi. I did find one on Hoth though. Her name was Deehjaia Jako, apprentice of the Jedi Order. She went down the dark side and tried to kill me and as many Stormtroopers as she could on that planet. The Stormtroopers are dead already on that planet. I managed to calm her down and train her in the ways of the Jedi again. She died before the battle of Kamino. The Rebel Alliance. I heard of the Rebel Alliance a few times on Tatooine but i never thought they would help much. I was still in search of the Sith Lords. I found Darth Vader on Cato Nemodia and i tried to kill him. He escaped me. Then i saw Starkiller and General Kota on that planet. I passed by Starkiller and saw Kota in the arena. I knew if i followed them, I would find the Rebels. So i put a tracking device on the Rogue Shadow and followed them to their fleet. They soon accepted me as a member and Leader of the Rebel Alliance. I was in a group of Rebels as their leader. We went to attack Kamino. We won that day. Battle of Yavin 4 and Endor. It has been a few years since the battle of Kamino. I was a Hero of the Rebel Alliance and an Enemy of the Empire. I met up with Sarah wolf on Yavin 4 when we got out of Kamino. Daniel was no where to be found. I soon met Luke Skywalker when he came for the breifing on the Death Star. He was a teenager back then but i could sense his force powers. We soon destroed the Death Star. We were victorius that day. After the Battle of Hoth, The Rebel Alliance was on the run from the Empire. I went on my search to find the remaining Pure Clan members and bring them into the Alliance. I found a few left alive. One of them was Redge Powestunner, a old ally and friend of mine. He soon joined the Alliance yet told me that Daniel died. I was greif stricken. I went to Endor, smuggling in on Luke's ship. I would help the Alliance destroy the Second Death Star. The New Jedi Academy. After we defeated the Empire, I went to be a leader in The Alliance and become a Jedi Master again. Luke Skywalker started up a Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 and asked me to be in it. I agreed in a heartbeat. I was one of the few historians there who could give accounts of things that happened before the Clone Wars. It was nice to be a Jedi again. So to honor my fallen friends, I built them a monument and buried their bodies there. The heroes of the Clone Wars will be remembered........ Creating the Man of Legend. I created Kato Drakstar during January of 2010, when Clone Wars Adventures was still relatively new. I created him as a alter-ego in a sense. I still see everyone now and days on Clone Wars, but there is few people that know of my story. That is why i came back. More on Kato Drakstar. If you guys want to read more on the stories of Kato Drakstar. I am working on a book series for the guy. Here is the website for the book The Padawan without The Master, Chapter 1-13: http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10125 http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10137 http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10152 http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10251 http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10326 http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10327 http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10360 http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10424 http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10448 http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10469 http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10481 http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10482 http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10483 The Man of Legend: http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10503 http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10528 http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10662 http://www.saberwars.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=10701 There will be a couple more chapters coming up. Chech the website for more. Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Assassin Category:Smuggler Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Senator Category:New Democracy of the Pure Clan Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:New Republic Category:New Jedi Order Category:The Galactic Parliament Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars